Meeting Afterlife
by Anaki911
Summary: Severus awoke near the lake and wonders the reason behind it. Isn't he supposed to be teaching a class at that moment? And where is everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**_ Meeting Afterlife_

**Paring(s):**_ Severus Snape/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Harry Potter/?_

**Warning(s):**_ Slash, OOC_

**Rated:**_ T_

**Summary:**_ Severus awoke near the lake and wonders the reason behind it. Isn't he supposed to be teaching a class at that moment? And where is everyone?_

**SSPPSSPPSSPP**

Harry knelt next to his father's bed as the man lying on the bed hadn't woken up for the past five hours. The young wizard knew that his dad had never liked Hospitals and that his dad would hex him (even as weak as he was) if ever he had dared to take him to one. His bounded was standing next to him, a hand on his right shoulder.

"You can't leave yet, dad," Harry whispered tears falling down his face.

They had been working on a potion during his dad's class, when they had heard the splash of an ingredient falling on the cauldron. Before Harry could do something, his dad had put himself in front of him. They had called Madam Pomfrey but the medwitch had been unable to do anything. The damage was done.

"Not like this… please get better…" Harry pleaded even when he knew that it would be unlikely.

"Harry…" his bounded begun to say when a sound of alarm suddenly filled the room.

Madam Pomfrey entered at once and begun to wave her wand over the Potions Master, when she put it down the sound was gone. Harry knew what had happened but he couldn't accept it. Not now.

"Dad, please don't… I need you…" Harry sobbed but nothing happened. His dad was gone and wouldn't awake again.

_**-Severus and James-**_

_Severus looked around, he noticed he was by the lake near the tree he had met with James many times. What he didn't understand was the reason he was there. He was supposed to be teaching a class. He could hear his son talking in a distance but he couldn't make out the words. What could be happening now? Why was he here and not next to his son?_

_"I don't know if to be happy to have you here or not," a familiar voice came from behind him._

_It had been so long since Severus had heard that voice, he had been unable to even hear it in his dreams. The Potions Master turned around slowly, his eyes locked at once with those of his long gone lover. Severus didn't know what to say since it was the first time he saw his lover at the age they had been when they had first gotten together. Looking down at his hands he noticed that they looked like when he was in his Fourth Year at Hogwarts._

_"It seems like its time for us to be together once again," James said smiling at the Potions Master._

_Severus stayed silent, still unable to believe what the other was saying. It couldn't be happening. Not now, he had a son to take care of and that still needed him. Could he really go with James and not see his son again until the other join them in this life? It had never been a thing he would think about, since he had hoped to meet his grandchildren when his son and his bounded decided to have a child in a year or so._

_"Sev, it has to be this way," James said as if hearing his thoughts._

_"No, our son needs me," Severus whispered as James embraced him and he let him._

_"It's always hard to leave those we love very dear," James tone of voice told the Potions Master that the other had felt the same way when he had died so many years ago._

_"Why are we so young, when we both were old when we died?" Severus asked instead backing away and sitting near the edge of the lake. The Potions Master could swear that he could hear his son's voice. It was so distant though that he couldn't make out the words._

_"Your soul always goes back to the moment which is the most happiest for you. Being here is the most incredible thing because it's how we got together when we were young," James eyes looked at the lake._

_Severus didn't say anything trying to make out what his son's voice was saying. He knew that it was him who he was hearing, but even if he tried he couldn't make out the words. They seemed to get more distant with each passing second. James seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he looked at the lake. It reminded him of the first time they had talked in their Fourth Year. For a moment the dark haired man/teen felt guilty for not enjoying this time with his husband._

_"I'm sorry," Severus whispered but James didn't say anything._

_The onyx eyes teen wondered if the other had heard at all, it was unusual for James to ever ignore him. From the moment they had gotten together and after their first time he had not believed in James they had always listened to one another. No matter how soft the other spoke they always heard each other's voice. It was something that no one understood, they could speak so softly that not even the person next to them could hear, but yet they could hear what one another said to each other._

_Severus looked at the sky as he heard his son pleading, but he didn't know for what. Could it be that he was still alive? That he was not ready to leave, or was it something else that let him hear his son at all. He stood ready to stretch his hand to the sky as if he did he would be able to touch it and hear what his son was saying._

_"I can't stop you from wanting to return to our son, but I want to keep you here with me," James whispered suddenly._

_Severus looked at the other and looked puzzled for a second. He looked between the sky and his lover. It had been so long that he didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to choose one or the other, but he didn't know that it would be so hard. He loved James with all his being; he had never gotten with another. For him it was as if he was cheating on his husband, but he knew that Harry still needed him. He looked towards the castle and for the first time noticed that it was empty that there was no noise coming from inside or around the grounds._

_"It's your decision my love, I will be happy with either one," James said standing up and walking towards the castle._

_Severus looked at the sky once again, now that James wasn't next to him he could hear Harry pleading with him to stay. As he was about to reach towards the sky once again he heard a different voice starting to say his son's name and he knew that his son would be well cared for._

_"I'm sorry Harry, but your Papa is waiting for me. I know we will see each other again one day," Severus said and turned towards the castle. James was waiting by the hill, with a sad smile towards the sky he ran towards the one that completed him._

_"Sev?" James questioned surprise cleared on his face. "I thought you would go to our son."_

_"I was, but now I know that he will be well take care of," Severus said cupping James' face with his hands. "I'm sure that Sirius and Remus will look after him, and if they don't then they will know why you never made me angry."_

_"You and me both, my love," James said putting his arms around Severus' waist._

_"Besides he has his bounded now, just like I have you with me," the dark haired teen said before kissing the other._

_Severus had missed this the most, the love that James always put in every kiss they shared. They could be kissing with passion and lust, or slow and sweet but the feeling was always there. James pulled away first and took one of his hands in his right hand and guided Severus to the castle. Both were silent, both knowing their destination being the one that Albus Dumbledore had given to them when they were always found wondering around the castle after the Christmas Holidays in their Fourth Year._

_"I have waited too long for you, and today I finally have you next to me," James said once both were inside the room._

_"I'm so-" Severus begun but James interrupted him by kissing him on the lips._

_"Don't ever apologize," James said once backing away slightly and waiting for Severus to nod before kissing him again._

_Severus felt James hands on his back as he was being pulled against the other's chest. He roamed his hands on James' chest over the fabric of his shirt. The young Potions Master didn't know how his knees ended hitting the end of the bed but they did and he fell on his back pulling James along with him._

_"I want to make love to you," James whispered as he trailed kisses on Severus' face. "I want to be inside of you once again."_

_"Yes… please…" Severus whispered._

_**~Warning: Scene Deleted due to what has been happening, if you wish to read this part please leave a review saying you are older than 18. Thank you ~**_

_James lay next to Severus after he pulled out of his beloved's body. He embraced the dark haired teen close to his heart._

_"I missed you so much," Severus whispered softly. "I wanted to join you the moment I found out you were dead, but our son needed me."_

_"That was the main reason I made you promised me that you wouldn't join me until it was time to do so," James said as softly._

_"I know, but now nothing will ever separate us," Severus said clenching James._

_**-Back to Harry—**_

Harry looked at the gravestone in front of him. His emerald eyes kept looking at the words over and over again as if it was the last thing he would ever see. His bounded embracing him from behind, while Sirius and Remus stood next to him with their daughter. He still couldn't believe that his dad was gone… but maybe… just maybe he was happy now next to his father.

"I will miss you dad, but I hope you are with Papa and that the two of you are happy. I will try to be happy with my bounded," Harry whispered as he stepped away from his bounded's embrace. "Until we meet again, goodbye dad and Papa."

"I hope you two are together, and we promise to take care of Harry," Remus and Sirius swore as they stepped up next to Harry.

"I promise to make him happy," Harry's bounded said softly as he embrace Harry once again.

Harry turned away along with the others and walked away. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of his two fathers meeting again in the afterlife. Maybe they were making up for the lost time, and telling each other of how much they loved each other. Harry had noticed that his dad had never been with someone else, and that if a man tried to flirt with him he would say he was a married man.

'I really hope that the two of you are together,' Harry thought as he took one last glance at his two fathers' graveyards before apparating away with the others.

**The End**


	2. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

For those that wish to read the missing scene(s) of this story please visit my account at AO3 in order to read the whole story.

Sincerely,

Anaki911


End file.
